


The wonder in the Void

by OracleBias97



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleBias97/pseuds/OracleBias97
Summary: Have you ever dreamt of a black lake, at the edge of a dead woods........And if you have, did you go for a swim?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The wonder in the Void

Have you ever dreamt of a black lake? A motionless and still void that lay black as onyx, so dark you could never tell the sun was shining? It sits on the edge of a dead woods, if you could recall? Trees void of life as the dirt lay bare to the eye. Not a death like falls embrace, but a death so cold the sun could never warm it. When you saw the lake, did you turn away from it? Did you look to the sun and pray that the light gave you peace, or did you look into it, Stare into the void hoping for an answer you never thought you needed? What did you see, in that dark embrace? Did you see nothing, the water still as glass, unyielding and unchanging, or did you see it move, a ripple in the glass finish, or the sight of a faint shadow? When you saw it, did you turn away? Run back to the woods where nothing lives, hoping it would not follow, or did you move into the water, feel the cold embrace on your skin as you chased the unknown into your deepest depths? When you went in, what did you see? Did you see nothing but the empty black, a cacophony of nothingness and dread, or did you see it? If you saw it, that creature of the night, whos world you know but will not speak of, its dreams fill your existence with the pain of the forgotten and the doomed, did you run from it? Hoping to escape the reality of nightmares and monsters, of being with no shape, or did you speak to it? If you spoke, what did it tell you? Did it speak of the horror of the night, the reality of the world you inhabit, or the truth of the lake? Did it ask you what you were more afraid of, the dark, or the things you know live in it? I ask all of this dear reader, because the truth of the matter is thus, we have all dreamt of the black lake. We have all seen the shadow, or the ripples, and we have all dove in. No one remembers, and no one will, but know this. I spoke to it, the creature in the void, it told me the truth, where we were then, and what it all was. It told me many things, but the worst of which is this……..  
It told me your name……  
And you would be terrified to hear it, because it is the reason you dream of monsters in the first place…….  
It is your link to reality, and what keeps you from becoming them……..  
It is your sanity, however fragile it may be, and it is terrifying to read it in shapes….


End file.
